elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тёмное Братство (Daggerfall)
right|127px Могущественная и неуловимая Гильдия Убийц, наполовину — торговое предприятие, наполовину — религиозный культ даэдры Мефалы, является грозой всея Тамриэля. Никто из влиятельных персон не знает, когда кто-нибудь купит у Братства его смерть, но не знает и того, когда аналогичная услуга понадобится и ему самому. Поэтому их и не трогают — просто до жути боятся. Вступление в Темное Братство thumb|192px|Мать Ночи (Глава Темного Братства) Генерация письма-приглашения о вступлении в гильдию происходит по системе «очков», получаемых за убийства в течение 24-х часов. 5 «очков» засчитывается за убийство гражданина (людей, просто гуляющих по улицам) и 1 «очко» за убийство стражника. Как только вы наберёте 15 «очков» за 24 часа, генерируется письмо, которое вы получите примерно через 10 дней игрового времени. В письме вам будет сказано навестить NPC в алхимическом магазине в каком-нибудь городе. Там вам дадут пузырёк со змеиным ядом и «инструкцией по эксплуатации». Теперь вам надо пойти в указанный дом, пройти мимо охраны (если она есть), найти кувшин (decanter) вина и подмешать туда яд. Когда вы кликнете на кувшин, он переместится в ваш инвентарь и яд будет подмешан автоматически. После этого вам надо будет положить (remove) кувшин обратно и доложить о выполнении нужному человеку. Если вы не можете найти кувшин, проверьте, не истекло ли отпущенное вам на квест время. Также проверьте, в тот ли дом вы вошли. Иногда на карте показывается один дом, а на самом деле их два, или наоборот. Если вы провалите этот квест, вам придётся драться с одним или двумя убийцами, когда вы придёте к нужному человеку. Если вы преуспели, вам дадут один золотой в знак вашего принятия в Братство. Квесты для членов Темного Братства *'"There is a traitor in the Brotherhood..." или "From time to time, the Brotherhood is forced to do an accounting in our own books..."' (любая репутация) Нужно пойти в подземелье и убить Nightblade. Стандартное исследование подземелий. За этот квест нет денежного вознаграждения. *'"...there is no room for failure in the Dark Brotherhood..." или "...It is a solemn duty, and not an entirely disagreeable one, to account agents of the rotherhood who have failed us..."' (любая репутация) Нужно поговорить с осведомителем, чтобы узнать местонахождение вашей жертвы. Стандартное исследование подземелий. За этот квест нет денежного вознаграждения. *'"There is another assassination group budding in ..." или "The Dark Brotherhood has been the sole assassin's guild in Tamriel since the Second Era..."' (любая репутация) Нужно убить "свободного" убийцу и его босса. Местонахождение босса вы узнаете из записки, взятой с трупа вашей первой жертвы. В обоих случаях вас ждёт стандартное исследование подземелий, но внимательно следите за временем. Иногда квест можно сдать без убийства босса. За этот квест нет денежного вознаграждения. *'"The Mages Guild has come to us for a bit of messy business..." или "We have the Mages Guild for a client again..."' (любая репутация) Стандартное исследование подземелий. В диалоге вам скажут, что у вашей жертвы есть магические вещи, которые и послужат наградой за этот квест, но на самом деле они попадаются очень редко. Другого вознаграждения за этот квест нет. *'"Here's a rather amusing accounting that may appeal to your morbid sense of humor..."' (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно убить барда, который пишет "неправильные" тексты к своим песням. Стандартное исследование подземелий. *'"The Brotherhood prides itself on always knowing where each Brother is at all times..." или "As you know, no one ever leaves the Dark Brotherhood..."' (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно найти пропавшего коллегу. Если вы поговорите с кузеном, про которого вам скажут, то узнаете, что ваш коллега стал вампиром. Найдите и убейте его. Стандартное исследование подземелий. *'"...a caddish knight has besmeared the honor of a fair damsel and refuses to fight any who would defend her..."' (репутация 20 или больше) Нужно убить рыцаря. Стандартное исследование подземелий. *'"...You are growing arrogant, egotistical, and vain. It's wonderful to see..."' (репутация 30 или больше) Нужно убить мага (или Sorcerer), однако он уже не находится в указанном вам подземелье. Вы найдёте его в здании Гильдии Магов в случайном городе (иногда в компании приятелей). Вы сможете найти его только когда гильдия закрыта. В случае, если у вас есть доступ к Гильдии в любое время суток, будет находиться там перманентно. *'"We have an anonymous job for you..."' (репутация 30 или больше) Жертва (иногда вместе с его приятелями) находится в городе (чаще всего во дворце). Успешное выполнение квеста поднимет вашу репутацию среди знати этой провинции. *'"This little excursion is not for just anyone..."' (репутация 40 или больше) Нужно убить рыцаря во дворце какого-нибудь города. Успешное выполнение квеста поднимет вашу репутацию среди знати этой провинции. *'"We have an interesting job available....A high ranking member of the Thieves Guild..."' (репутация 50 или больше) Довольно сложный квест, так как жертва постоянно передвигается по городу. Поговорите со Спаймастером, чтобы узнать предполагаемое место и время появления вашей цели. Если вы придёте туда вовремя, то найдёте вашу жертву без какой-либо охраны. Также ваша репутация у Гильдии Воров немного упадёт. *'"This could be a tough one, even for you..."' (репутация 60 или больше) Нужно убить "ветерана Бретонской Войны", по словам заказчика, забравшего жизни многих бретонцев. Находится в одном из Оружейных в случайном городе. С вероятностью в 25% окажется вампиром. См. также * Тёмное Братство (Lore) * Тёмное Братство (Morrowind) * Тёмное Братство (Oblivion) * Тёмное Братство (Skyrim) * Тёмное Братство (Online) en:Dark Brotherhood (Daggerfall) pl:Dark Brotherhood (Daggerfall) pt:Dark Brotherhood (Daggerfall) uk:Темне Братерство (Daggerfall) Категория:Daggerfall Категория:Фракции (Daggerfall) Категория:Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Тёмное Братство Категория:Тёмное Братство (Daggerfall) Категория:Фракции Категория:Квесты